Arthemise Lointain
Arthemise Lointain is the daughter of Carados and Adelis from The Enchanter by Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force. She is the cousin of Eleuthere Candor. Character Appearance Arthemise is of average height, with long blonde hair in ringlets and green eyes. She wears a blue dress with blue ribbons. In her hair is a blue bow. Personality Arthemise is an outgoing young woman who is good at dancing. She spends lots of time teaching herself new dance moves. She knows it doesn't have much to do with her story, but she wants to spice things up. Fate has decreed Arthemise to be the next Isene. She is somewhat nervous about her destiny, which involves being married to a man she does not love and having an extramarital affair with her true love. She knows she will make a loving mother, but fears that she will have to go through great pains being imprisoned by a jealous husband. Story Arthemise, the daughter of Carados and Adelis, is currently spending her second year at Ever After High. She is fond of organizing parties, which she had learned from her great-granduncle, the Good King, when she was younger. Arthemise was brought up by her governess, a cousin of the woman who the king (her father's stepfather) tried to force the enchanter to marry. Arthemise is close with her governess, who has taught her about distant lands such as Serendip and Balnibarbi. Arthemise has traveled to these places with her parents, and she has a great love for travel in general. Arthemise is a writer for the school newspaper. Her articles mostly tend to focus on the darker aspects of the fairy tale world, as well as news relevant to her home continent of Féerie. She also creates her own brochure for The Fairy Society, a group of fairy students Relationships Family Arthemise lives with her parents Carados and Adelis. She has a younger brother named Apollinaire, who is twelve. Her mother's younger brother, the King of Candor, is married to a cousin of Carados. Arthemise's paternal grandmother Isene lives with her second husband, the King of the Distant Isles (who is Carados' biological father). Isene was one of the daughters of the older sister of the Good King and her husband, who was of common blood. Isene's mother is still alive and lives with her daughter and son-in-law. The Good King died three years ago and has been succeeded by his son. He has various grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Arthemise's maternal grandmother has married the Count of Solac, who has six children. His daughter Leonore is the mother of Arthemise's step-cousins Jules Marmoisan and Julie Marmoisan. Friends Arthemise is quite popular, so naturally has a lot of friends. Among them are her roommate Polyxene and her step-cousins Jules and Julie. But her best friend is, of course, her cousin Eleuthere. She is always there to defend him when other students complain about his moralistic attitude. Enemies Romance Arthemise is dating Valere Ourson. Trivia *Arthemise's surname means "distant" in French. *Arthemise is named after her maternal grandmother, the former Queen of Candor who is currently Countess of Solac through her second husband. The countess is also a member of the Zinzolantin family, and she is the great-aunt of Polyxene Zinzolantin and Anthime Zinzolantin. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:The Enchanter Category:NibiruMul's Secondary Characters